One And Only
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Hanya cerita mengenai Baekhyun yang mencoba meyakinkan kepercayaan Chanyeol padanya yang mulai dipertanyakan karena beberapa foto.. CHANBAEK! Romance! ONESOOT


_ One And Only _

Pairing : CHANBAEK

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : BOYSLOVE, BOYXBOY, OOC, AU, typo's, ONESHOOT, dll..

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.  
×× Happy Reading ××

.

.  
Baekhyun kembali melirik jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sedikit berdecak saat belum juga mendapati kehadiran sosok yang dinantinya. Ia nyaris saja kembali menghubungi orang tersebut, saat sebuah sapaan mengintrupsi dirinya. Kedua halisnya mengerut penuh tanya mendapati sesosok pria asing disampingnya kini.

"Baekhyun-sshi, benar?" sapanya, semakin mengerutkan kening sang pemuda sipit itu. Pria itu sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu, saat tidak mendapati respon tidak berarti pemuda tersebut. "Emm-aku rekan kerja Hyorin, kakak iparmu" lanjutnya, menjelaskan.

"Hyorin eonie?" gumam Baekhyun, mencoba berpikir, dan ketika mengingat sekelebat ingatan akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pun membungkuk hormat. "Maaf, aku buruk dalam mengingat" sesalnya, disambut anggukkan mengerti pria tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun" ujar Sehun, membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Jika boleh aku tahu, sedang apa Baekhyun-sshi disini?" tanyanya, memperhatikan paras cantik pemuda mungil yang sejujurnya berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak kedatangannya ke Restoran tempatnya bekerja dua minggu yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya aku janjian dengan teman. Hanya saja sepertinya dia sedikit berhalangan, sehingga tidak tepat waktu datangnya" sahut Baekhyun, kembali mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Berharap mendapatkan notifikasi dari temannya. Dan ia sedikit mengerang kesal, belum juga mendapati kehadiran temannya. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak suka berdekatan dengan pria albino ini. Apalagi semenjak Eonie Hyorin yang menceritakan perihal kedekatan pria itu dengan Luhan Hyung, yang merupakan ist-uhuk-suami Kris, Kakak sekaligus pemilik Restoran tempat Hyorin bekerja. Semakin membuatnya enggan berdekatan dengan pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu temanmu sambil menikmati secangkir Kopi?" ajakan Sehun sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, "Temanmu bisa mendatangi kafe itu, jika sudah tiba" sambungnya, menunjuk sebuah kedai kopi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan pria mungil tersebut, Sehun langsung mengapit jemari lentik nan lembut Baekhyun memasuki kedai. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh pria tersebut.

Selepas memesan secangkir kopi untuk masing-masing. Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, menyelami isi pikiran sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memutus keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Saat ini sedang sibuk kuliah atau bekerja?" Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan halisnya, saat mendapati pesan dari orang yang ditunggu olehnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun padanya, dan sedikitnya membuat pria albino itu kesal.

"Aishh, seenaknya seperti biasa" decaknya, sebal. "Maaf, sepertinya temanku tidak jadi kemari. Dan aku baru ingat jika aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan" tutur Baekhyun, mengejutkan Sehun dan saat melihat pria mungil itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya, ia menahan pergelangan tangan pria itu. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak nyaman, dan melirik risih pada tangannya yang digenggam begitu saja.

"Minumannya bahkan baru sampai, kenapa tidak dihabiskan terlebih dahulu?" imbuhnya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka pria mungil itu.

"Maaf Sehun-sshi, tapi aku benar-benar sedang terburu" tolak Baekhyun, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Jika begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu. Kebetulan aku-"

"Maaf, tapi kekasihku sudah menunggu di basement" dan setelahnya, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi syok serta kecewa Sehun. Baekhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mengabaikan tatapan sedih yang dilayangkan pria albino itu.

"Sial, sekali harus bertemu dengannya" gumam Baekhyun kemudian, berdecak sebal. Lalu setelahnya ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah menyeramkan Luhan jika mengetahui jika ia didekati selingkuhannya.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa lebih tenang dari malam sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak menyukai dengan keheningan yang tengah terjadi ini. Sekali lagi ia melirik pria dihadapannya yang sibuk terdiam dengan pikirannya. Dan bibirnya semakin mengerucut sebal, saat tidak juga mendapati reaksi pria itu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Yeol? Kenapa sejak tadi kau mendiamiku?" tanyanya, sedikit menggebrak meja makan didepannya. Kedua halisnya menukik tajam, ketika hidungnya mengembang kempis, menahan emosi.

Berdecak sekali, lantas Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil tas kerja yang ia simpan di sofa ruang tamu. Diikuti sepasang mata sipit yang mengawasi tiap pergerakannya. Lalu setelah mendapati apa yang ia inginkan, ia kembali menduduki kursinya. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk semakin menukikkan kedua halisnya, saat melihat sebuah map cokelat yang diberikan pria tersebut padanya.

"Bukalah" titah Chanyeol, tidak bisa menghilangkan nada datar dalam bicaranya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, serta memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah membuka ragu map pemberiannya.

Baekhyun tidak kuasa membelalakkan kedua matanya begitu mendapati foto dirinya tadi siang bersama Sehun. Ia pun lantas melemparkan tatapan matanya kearah sepasang mata lainnya yang rupanya tengah menyorot tajam, namun Baekhyun menyadari ada sebuah kekecewaan disana. Dan Baekhyun rasa kekasihnya sudah salah paham akan foto ini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan" ujarnya, menyimpan begitu saja foto-foto tersebut diatas meja.

"Memang sudah seharusnya" balasan cepat dan bernada amarah itu, sukses membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit pada dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati kekasihnya yang biasanya lembut dan penyayang, berubah penuh amarah. "Bukankah kau berkata akan berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo? Lantas kenapa pria itu yang ditemui olehmu?" lanjut Chanyeol, semakin membuat gugup Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, Yeol. Kau jangan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu" sergah Baekhyun, yang tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya.

"Memang apa yang ada dipikiranku?" tanya Chanyeol, menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

Oh shit!  
Baekhyun tidak tahu jika kekasihnya sedang cemburu akan bersikap lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Aku memang benar ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan bermain bersamanya. Hanya saja ia tidak datang karena Dosen kampusnya mendadak memintanya bantuan untuk memeriksakan hasil ujian. Dan entah bagaimana, Sehun datang dan memaksaku untuk menemaninya minun kopi, sekaligus menunggu kedatang Kyungsoo, yang rupanya dia membatalkan begitu saja perjanjian kami" jelasnya panjang lebar. Dan Baekhyun sedikit mengerang kesal, mendapati tatapan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan Chanyeol secara terang-terangan itu.

"Ayolah, Yeol! Bahkan aku tidak menyentuh sedikit pun kopi pesanannya!" serunya, memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kedua mata sipitnya mulai dihiasi liquid bening, ketika ia tidak terbiasa menerima tatapan tajam kekasihnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hendak menangis, Chanyeol sangat terkejut juga merasa bersalah. Lantas ia pun menghampiri kekasih mungilnya, dan mendekap sayang juga menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali padanya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tajam, Yeol. Itu menyeramkan" lirih Baekhyun, membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ia semakin melesakkan wajahnya kedada lebar Chanyeol, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena pria Park itu tidak terus marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" sesal Chanyeol, mengecupi puncak kepala beraroma strawberry itu penuh sayang. Dan saat mendapati Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat wajah sembab yang senantiasa tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Astaga, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin ia membuat wajah cantik itu dihiasi air mata kesakitan? Dan parahnya itu karena ulah kekanakannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh. Saat aku merasa cukup dengan dirimu" lirih Baekhyun, menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan kekasih mungilnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu, saat hatiku sudah penuh olehmu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berpaling darimu, Yeol. Tidak, saat aku benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu. Mungkin diluar sana banyak pria yang merasa lebih baik dari dirimu, tapi bagiku kaulah yang terbaik" lanjutnya, dan ia menggenggam jemari besar itu penuh sayang. Kedua matanya balik menatap sepasang manik hitam dengan tatapan kasihnya, "Aku mohon percaya padaku. Jangan pernah meragukanku, Yeol. Jujur saja saat mendapati sorot tajam dan terluka dirimu, aku merasa sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu diri. Karena sudah membuat orang sebaik dirimu kecewa" bisiknya, membuat Chanyeol semakin membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Ia tidak mengira sama sekali, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir dirinya bodoh, saat dirinya sendirilah yang bersikap kekanakan. Seharusnya ia lebih mempercayai cinta murni Baekhyun daripada kopian foto tersebut.

Tidak tahan dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk ia dekap. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikapnya yang sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis serta ketakutan akan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Baek" gumamnya, mengeratkan pelukannya. Kadang ia berpikir, diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu lebih bisa menjaga perasaan juga bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya yang dari umurnya saja lebih tua 4 tahun dari Baekhyun yang baru menginjak umur 24. Meski sikap kekanakannya senantiasa keluar, Baekhyun lebih bisa bersikap dingin dalam menghadapi masalah seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya kembali, disambut anggukkan pelan pria dalam dekapannya.

"Ingatlah, kau hanya satu dan akan selamanya aku cintai setelah kedua orangtuaku, Yeol" ujar Baekhyun, meyakinkan kembali Chanyeol yang langsung menghadiahi dirinya berupa kecupan sayang pada bibir mungil.

"Ya. Kau pun One and Only untukku, Baekhyun" sahutnya, tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku karena sudah meragukanmu"

.

.

.  
_ END _


End file.
